In order to provide redundancy in systems, extra system components are provided. Switching is required between these components in order to switch out some of the components out of the system and switch others into the system. In communication satellites, redundant traveling wave tubes may be installed. In other environments where it is difficult to provide maintenance, such redundancy is also suggested. In those cases where interruptions to service are undesirable, redundancy can be provided so that automatic switching maintains continuity of service until maintenance of inactive components can be accomplished. To permit such redundancy, switching between components is required.
The switching of microwave networks has not been as highly developed as the switching in lower frequency systems. Both air-line and strip-line reversing switches are known. Air-line switches tend to be more reliable and less lossy than the alternative strip-line switches, as presently developed. The loss in strip-line switches is in the dielectric. In addition, the strip-line switches are more sensitive to thermal variations, making it more difficult to match the switch to the incoming and outgoing transmission lines. The presently available switches are fairly heavy in weight and limited in power. With increasing power transmission, a reliable switch is required. With utilization of such switches in environments where light weight is desirable, a lightweight configuration of such a switch is also helpful.